Intervention
by WinterShadow
Summary: Can a dream change the future? Ion has a vision; weather he can prevent what he dreams from happening will determine the fate of the woman he secretly loves. -SethIon- Prequel to Demon's Harem. Reasons for rating inside. Please review...


**A.N: This is somewhat of a prequel to Demon's Harem and happens just before but also several minutes into it. Ion's POV. Rated for language, violence, gore, and death. Let me know if you think I should lower the rating.**

* * *

**Intervention **

"Seth!"

The tea-seller looked up from her customers at his call. The blond had spotted her in the busy marketplace and decided to visit her. In fact, he had sought her out in the first place and even brought the little empress lunch.

Ion stopped only when he reached the girl. She smiled up at him warmly, obviously glad for his company. Seth wore her usual red and yellow outfit, and had her raven hair back with the matching bandanna; the earl had always thought she looked cute in it…

"Good afternoon, Ion," She greeted sweetly, her jade eyes sparkling in the mid-day sun.

The boy gulped when butterflies briefly attacked his stomach. He then gave a short, respectful bow to the disguised ruler.

"Good afternoon, my lady,"

Seth blushed faintly, seemingly startled by how he addressed her, "Ion…" She scolded lightly, "Please, you don't have to be so formal. Not out here, at least. You're embarrassing me…"

The earl chuckled and held up the bag that he had brought with him, "Here…I thought you might be getting hungry out here, so I brought you something to eat…"

Seth nearly beamed at him, her smile lighting up her pretty face. He suddenly found himself fighting his own blush.

"Aww…thank you. You're so sweet…" She cooed, "Come on, I know a good place where we can eat…"

To Ion's surprise, the Crusnik grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently to the fountain. He couldn't help but allow his blush to redden; yet he was determined to hide it from Seth. She the empress herself, and he, one of her courtiers. He shouldn't be experiencing these feelings and emotions around her and certainly not for her.

And yet, he was…

Like Seth wanted, they sat at the fountain, its ever-flowing water at their backs. They sat side by side, the bag between them with lunch for two.

"It's not much; just a couple of sandwiches. That's all I could take without Grandmother noticing, "Ion explained, somewhat embarrassed.

Seth gave him an understanding look," It's alright. I don't mind…" She assured.

Nothing more was said. Ion reached into the bag and produced a stack of neat sandwiches. He handed one to Seth; the girl took it graciously. The blond took one for himself and both of them began eating quietly.

Ion couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how the empress took small, delicate bites and chewed neither fast or slow, and swallowed gently; pretty much everything about her was graceful.

"Hey, Seth," He called after finishing his lunch, "I need to get something. Can you wait here for a few?"

The girl glanced up from her sandwich, which was nearly gone itself, "Oh, alright. I'll wait but be quick," She answered, "I want to return to the palace soon…"

Ion nodded and jumped down from the fountain, "Don't worry, I won't be long…" He assured, hurrying away to his chore, leaving Seth alone.

Too bad the earl didn't notice the figure creeping up behind the vulnerable maiden, whose hands found their way around her, covering her mouth before dragging her to a secluded alley…

* * *

"Seth? Where'd you go? Seth?" 

Ion called for the girl, desperate and worried beyond words. The empress was nowhere to be seen and she had promised to stay put. He had the sickening feeling that she had not left of her own free will.

He searched the whole marketplace for her but discovered no sign of her. At least until he returned to the fountain. Something red in the water caught his attention:

Seth's bandanna…

It must have fallen off. But what had happened to have something like that to come loose and fall without its owner coming back to retrieve it; someone must have kidnapped her.

But where could they have taken her?

The blond scanned the area closely, and spotted a promising alley. Confident about his find, Ion strolled into the dank hiding place. Already, just a mere several steps inside he could hear sounds of feminine struggle.

"Hold still, damn Terran!"

Ion's eyes narrowed at the voice that had echoed in the alley. He knew whomever it was talking to Seth; she and her brothers were often mistaken for Terrans. That meant he was most likely trying to drink from her and maybe more...

The earl peered around the corner to confront what he feared to see:

A Methuselah had the petite empress pinned against the dank wall; his size and weight kept her trapped as his lips explored the flesh of her neck and shoulders. Yet, she still attempted to struggle against him, especially when a wayward hand slipped up her shirt.

"Release me, you pervert!" Seth snarled flustered slightly by the unwanted attention, "Don't you touch me!"

The male only smirked lewdly, "Don't worry, my dear. It'll be over soon. But first, why not have a little fun?"

The insulting hand removed itself from her breasts and snaked down to then slip up her skirt instead. Seth gasped sharply and writhed against him.

"No…not there…"She whimpered, still held fast.

Ion's blood boiled and he decided to, quite frankly, murder the bastard who was handling the ruler in such a way, even if the said bastard didn't know who she was in the first place. He unsheathed his noble sword; the sliver of steel shivered in the alleyway and alerted his target.

"Stay out of this, boy," The older Methuselah growled, irritated by Ion's interference.

The earl hung the glinting blade at his side. His ruby eyes were vibrant in the dim light as he stared down the man who held Seth against her will with lustful intent.

"Release her! You don't know who she is," Ion demanded, "You will be punished severely if you as such much as harm an ebony hair on her head!"

The male didn't seem worried. He casually moved to face him cockily, holding Seth against him. The girl seemed ready to escape until her captor whipped out a small, yet lethal dagger and pressed the icy edge to her throat; blood was lightly drawn by the action and several drops trickled down her pale neck in a thin, crimson line.

"Ion…please…"Seth murmured, her jade eyes growing wild with fear, "Do something…"

The older Methuselah's eyes sparkled with sadism, "Yes, Ion. Do something," He taunted, "If you want her back, just come and take her…"

Ion hesitated; knowing well of the danger Seth was in. He didn't know what to do…

"Well if you're not going to do anything then I hope you won't mind if I have a quick snack…"

After a cold smile, the male lowered his head so that his lips ghosted over his captive's neck. Seth gasped as his fangs scrapped across her skin gently, teasingly. Without warning, he bit into her hungrily. The girl gave a pained cry; blood dripped from her new wound and from her attacker's mouth as he drank.

Yet, Ion suddenly found himself frozen, frozen with cold horror; he was half hoping that Seth could free herself.

"Ow! You she-demon!"

A smile made its way to the earl's handsome face. However, it quickly vanished when the Methuselah snatched Seth, her back now to the blond.

"You'll pay for that bite! Now die, wrench!" The male snarled and thrust his claws forward.

Ion didn't quite see what happened but a heart-chilling cry escaped the empress; she froze but trembled shakily. After a few seconds, a pool of blood had formed at her feet. Then there was an eerie sound, one that he dare not identify.

The man then released her, satisfied. Seth stumbled over to Ion, finally free, in several unsteady steps and fell into him; the blond caught her, bewildered.

"Ion…" She breathed weakly, voice cracking strangely.

The boy looked down at her with great worry and confusion, "What is it? What did he do to you?"

He pushed her away gently to see what the Methuselah had done. His eyes widened in horror:

Blood soaked hr already red shirt in a darker shade. A gaping bloody hole was a fatal wound where her heart should've been. Yet, there was nothing there, nothing left…

He looked at her in disbelief. Seth was extremely pale and weak, her eyes growing darker by the moment. He was losing her…

Ion pulled her into his arms, embracing and protecting her. He couldn't believe this had happened, that the empress had received a fatal wound and was now dying before him. He fought back sobs and rising, stinging tears. Slight rage slowly and briefly replaced his grief; he glared over at the cause of this tragedy.

"What have you done?" He barked, furious, "This girl is no Terran. She is Augusta herself, and her blood is on your hands; our empress is bleeding and fading,"

The male didn't seem to believe him at first, although slight panic flickered across his face. But then the blond boldly lifted the dying girl's sleeve and allowed him to bare witness to the imperial seal that graced her upper arm.

The older Methuselah panicked, "No…that can't be her…" He denied, in bewildered denial. But then he slowly began to accept it to his further alarm," I…killed her. She'll die. I crushed her living heart in my hand, and she was Augusta, our empress, our mother…"

He seemed to be overwhelmed with shock, shaking and suddenly pale. The man looked up briefly to gaze at the ruler, whose dimming eyes were fixed on him. Without a word, he fled, disappearing into the musty dark of the alley.

"Ion…"

A feeble voice tore Ion's stare from the murderer. Seth was gazing up at him, ghostly white and fading. By now, she was nearly limp, her legs barely retaining enough strength to keep her standing. Hoping to make her comfortable during her last moments, he knelt and gently lowered Seth so that she laid and that he crouched beside her; he stroked her black hair tenderly and his fingers delicately brushed her cheek.

"You can't leave. You can't leave us," Ion whimpered, "Don't leave me…"

Seth smiled up at him dimly, "You know I can't stay. It's a miracle I'm still alive in the first place, so give me at least a little credit," She murmured, blood coating her mouth and lips, and staining her chin, neck, and shirt, "I'm sorry, Ion. I never thought such a thing would happen. I have much time; already you are fading from my sight, my dear,"

Tears betrayed Ion's attempt to appear strong before her and blurred his own vision slightly. He took her smaller hand in his.

"I know that…" He sniffled, "But my heart refuses to believe this. Isn't there anyway to save you?"

Seth gazed at him grimly," No…it's impossible even for us Crusniks to survive without a heart for long; it is something that just can't be regenerated,"

His tears, by now, were streaming down his face. He could hear it; she was at death's door and he was helpless to bring her back.

To his surprise, a delicate hand reached up and brushed his tears away. He opened his ruby eyes to see Seth gazing up at him tenderly.

"Don't cry. That's the last thing I want, to be the cause of my people's sorrow," She murmured, her voice growing fainter, " But there is one last thing I wish to leave you…"

The empress shifted slightly and before he knew it, soft lips had claimed his own. He was still with shock for a moment before melting into it completely; this felt so right, as if her kiss had been meant for him and him alone. He returned the action lovingly, too deep in this natural bliss to care that he could taste her blood.

And as quickly as it had come, the great warmth vanished as the girl pulled away and settled back down strangely. He opened his eyes once more to find hers closed, and her face peaceful; she was still, a lovely picture of a sleeping maiden, covered in blood:

The empress was dead…

* * *

The blond shot up in his noble bed, panting and covered in an icy sweat. He struggled to catch his breath and his mind fought to regain coherent thought: Seth had…but was it just a dream or had it been a vision? 

His breathing and racing heart slowed to a somewhat normal rate; a few last drops of sweat dripped off his face into the silk fabric of his blanket. Finally beginning to relax, Ion sighed deeply.

"Ion, are you alright in there?" His grandmother's gentle voice saved him from his silent storm of questions.

He gasped quietly and his head shot up as he glanced quickly at the door, "Yes, grandmother, I'm…fine…"

Mirka's head appeared in the doorway, her blond hair free and her ruby eyes worried, "What's wrong? You don't look 'fine'," She pushed with a grandmother's determination and wisdom.

Ion sighed sadly, remembering what he had dreamed; he didn't know how to explain what he had seen or what it told him. One question jumped into his mind to test if it would be easier to tell the empress instead.

"Grandmother, does her Majesty believe in premonitions?" He questioned carefully.

The woman gazed at him curiously, going over his question, "Yes, as a matter of fact, she does…why?"

The boy hesitated to answer, summoning up the courage to tell his dream. He finally took a deep breath and answered.

"I…had a dream, no, a nightmare. Seth was murdered; she died in front of me," He recalled, fighting back tears from the memory.

The duchess paled slightly, "Oh…her majesty is in the market place if you want to talk to her,"

Ion jumped out of his bed in shock and horror; that was where the entire dream had occurred, "The Market!" He gasped.

Mirka, in all her wisdom, took that as the cue to leave. The earl hurried to change out of his nightclothes; the door clicked shut, leaving Ion to himself and his thoughts.

The dream was still fresh in his mind, so much so that he wondered if he had even left it yet; he felt almost like his body was sleep walking while his mind slept in a vision.

Jade eyes haunted his thoughts and remained vibrant in his mind. Seth, in his dream, had gazed up at him with an emotion he hadn't identified till now. She had loved him, had kissed him, but fell into death shortly after she had dared to silently admit her feelings.

Truthfully, he felt the same for the girl as she had displayed. But, once more, had it been just a nightmare, or was it truly a vision? What did this all mean? Did it mean that the empress was to soon suffer a bloody death? No, the boy had a feeling he had that premonition so he could prevent such an event. He would guard her closely, protect her, and even encourage her to open up to him if those feelings he had dreamt she shared for him were true.

However, as strongly he had vowed to prevent the event from happening, the East Side of Byzantium erupted into flames, as his nightmare came to life…

* * *

**A.N: Just so you know Ion's dream is mainly symbolic. Please review…. **


End file.
